1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to audio speaker systems, and relates more specifically to a horn type audio speaker system that is capable of projecting sound over long distances in a variety of directions.
2. Description of the Known Prior Art
Horn type speakers, or horns, are generally known in the acoustical arts as an intensifying element which is tubular in construction having a cross-sectional area that varies along the element's length. Horns are typically designed to act as a transformer between the voice diaphragm of the compression driver and the atmosphere, and are particularly useful for transmitting a significant amount of acoustical power to a listening area. Thus, in situations with high sound pressure level requirements, like public address, stadium sound, siren/signal amplification, or voice projection, horn type speaker systems are generally employed.
Conventional loudspeakers utilize what is generally referred to as a folded horn, in which a) a crossectional area of the sound conducting element decreases as the distance from the diaphragm increases, or b) the sound path of the element has one or more sharp bends, or c) an entrance of the element is smoothly curved back toward the exit. One problem experienced with prior art folded horn type speakers concerns their characteristically significant distortion. There is a need in the acoustical arts for a sound projection system that significantly decreases the continued reflection and re-reflection of the sound path that can lead to unpleasant standing waves and distortions.
One's normal experience when listening to a PA system is that the sound while intelligible is not pleasing in its reproduction when contrasted, for example, with the high fidelity sound from a conventional home stereo. Conventional horn type speakers introduce significant distortion at certain distances away from, and around, the location of the speaker. Listeners perceive this distortion as a lack of quality and clarity of the sound.
Clarity of the sound production is not only more pleasing to the listener, but in some cases can mean the matter of life and death. In what has become a far too familiar emergency situation, tragedies like the shooting incident at Columbine High School or the massacre at Virginia Tech require clear communication from and between emergency personnel. When students, teachers, or members of law enforcement and rescue teams are faced with life-threatening situations in a campus like setting, the clarity of emergency announcements and instructions can very likely save lives. Prior art devices, such as a conventional PA system, may produce an unintelligible sound that distorts the announcement and results in added confusion. Thus, in situations like these, a need exists for an efficient and clear apparatus, system and method for communicating to a large number of people over long distances.
Moreover, the mounting and location of sound projection systems has a significant effect on the clarity of the sound production. Conventional horn type speakers are typically mounted at stationary positions, making it difficult to adjust for the needs of surrounding listeners. By example, the sound propagating from a horn type speaker that is mounted near the top of a building or structure is only intelligible to those listeners who are in front of the open end of the horn. If the audience of listeners change locations from one event to the next, the direction of a conventionally mounted horn type speaker can be difficult, if not impossible, to adjust for the needs of each event. Furthermore, when a plurality of horn type speakers are concentrated in one location, sounds from one speaker interfere with sounds of another. Such interference results in peaks and dips in the sound pressure level at the location where the horn type speakers are installed. Again, this unstable sound pressure level would cause listeners to feel unpleasant or make the sounds difficult to hear.
It would be advantageous to provide a sound projection system that transmits sound over a long distance with minimal distortion. It would also be advantageous to allow users to easily adjust the direction of the horn type speakers according to the needs of the listeners at each event. It would further be advantageous to provide a horn type speaker that can be fabricated in a more economical and feasible manner, and can be easily attached to an adjustable mounting bracket.
Due to the varied needs and uses, the prior art devices have failed to provide an adequate solution to providing quality sound over a long distance and in a variety of directions. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved horn type speaker and mounting bracket that provides a superior solution where the prior art fails.